The present invention relates generally to field sports and, more particularly, to the ancillary structures, such as goals, which are commonly associated with a playing field or pitch and shaped and positioned with consideration to the objectives and/or scoring of a particular game. Understandably, there are a number of reasons that can arise wherein it is desired to move one or more respective game goal structures from one position to another. Such reasons can include positioning a goal at a location relative to a playing field, lines associated with the playing field, and/or manipulating the orientation of one goal relative to another goal. Such goal structures are also commonly periodically moved from either in-use or stored positions for use during practice drills, to play games with alternate objectives, to allow servicing of the playing surface, so that the playing surface can be used for purposes other than those associated with the goal, and/or for servicing of the goal structure.
Soccer is perhaps the most popular sport in the world. In some instances, soccer goals are fixed, but such goals are also commonly portable when anchoring systems are removed for moving the particular goal structure. Regardless of the particular use of a sporting field, it is common that such goal structures must be periodically moved from their respective in-use positions relative to the field to any of stored positions, service positions, out of the way locations, drill positions, and virtually any location that is not the common or standard position of the goal as defined by a gaming event. It is also commonly efficient or expedient for grounds personnel to physically move the goal structures to attend to field maintenance and/or preparation and near immediate subsequent return of the goal to the in-use position.
Regardless of the particular event and the size and shape of the goal structure associated with the particular sporting event, many upright sport goal structures are commonly constructed of relatively heavy materials and/or awkwardly shaped such that a single individual is commonly unable translate the goal structure without undue effort and/or undue risk of damage to a playing surface. Fortunately, many games associated with such goal structures are commonly played with a large number of players. To reduce damage to the play surface, a number of players can be gathered and whose collective cooperation can lift and move the game goal structure without damaging the goal structure and/or the play surface. Unfortunately, coaches, staff, and/or facility managers also periodically desire to move such goal structures during non-event times when too few capable persons are available for comfortable or non-strenuous movement of such goal structures. Goal movement can be particularly arduous, tiresome, and time consuming for the users, staff and employees of those facilities that have a large number of commonly substantially spaced playing fields and the respective goal structures. That is, manually moving each goal structure for different uses of the space or the goal structures can be tiresome as well as time consuming for those involved in such activity.
Others have attempted to better facilitate the mobility of such field sport goal systems by various means. One such means includes manipulating the conventional structure of the goal frame and/or netting such that the resultant goal structure is smaller and thereby lighter than other conventional and regulation size goal structures. Understandably, such modifications are unacceptable for regulation play when such manipulation alters the size and/or shape of the goalmouth from the regulation requirements.
Still others offer modified conventional steel, aluminum, and/or plastic type goal frame structures wherein the goal frame and/or netting materials are formed of lighter weight materials and/or formed of materials that have reduced cross-sectional diameter and/or material thicknesses. Unfortunately, such modifications present additional drawbacks. Such light weight goal structures are more susceptible to tipping during improper use as well as proper use, susceptible to movement due to incidental contact during game play, susceptible to possible structural failure and/or deformation of the frame shape, and/or more readily susceptible to undesired movement by ill intentioned third parties. Accordingly, reducing the shape of the goal structure from a preferred size and shape and/or reducing the structural integrity of the goal frame assembly has met only very limited market acceptance and such goal assemblies still commonly require more than one person to effectuate non-damaging movement of the goal structure relative to a play surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that allows the convenient transport of a sporting goal by fewer users than could conveniently lift the goal structure and does so in a manner that does not mar or otherwise damage or alter the playing surface. There is a further need for a selectively operable goal structure movement device that allows automatic or unattended operation of the movement system after being provided with a desired instruction from a user or technician. There is further a need for a goal frame movement system that can be conveniently associated with more than one goal structure so that multiple goal frames can be moved with a single goal movement system.